1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a steering column of a vehicle that can protect a driver's knee by disposing an operation lever inside a column cover in a locked state of the operation lever.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a steering system includes a steering wheel, a steering shaft connected to the steering wheel, and a steering column that includes a column tube wrapping the steering shaft, a main housing mounted at an exterior surface of the column tube, an upper housing rotatably connected to the column tube, and an operation lever for tilting and telescoping of the steering column.
A driver locks the operation lever and fixes the upper housing after controlling a position of the steering column by moving the upper housing in an unlocked state of the operation lever.
The steering column is installed in a protective column cover. One end of the operation lever protrudes outside of the column cover so the driver can control the operation lever easily. The operation lever is aesthetically unpleasing, and in the case of a collision, a knee of the driver may bump the operation lever and be injured.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.